Ninja Nonsense
by Tiggys the Frazzled Furball
Summary: A mysterious force begins to steal away all the cookies in Petropolis. An Agent from N.U.F.F., the "Ninja Undercover Fighting Force" of Japan comes to lend a helping paw to the T.U.F.F. team. Can she and Dudley stop who's behind all the cookienappings before everyone's dessert is ruined forever?
1. Cookies, Cookies, who's got the Cookies?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the featured OC

**Ninja Nonsense**

**By** Tiggys

**Summary**: A mysterious force begins to steal away all the cookies in Petropolis. An Agent from N.U.F.F., the "Ninja Undercover Fighting Force" of Japan comes to lend a helping paw to the T.U.F.F. team. Can she and Dudley stop who's behind all the cookienappings before everyone's dessert is ruined forever?

**[Chapter One - Cookies, Cookies, who's got the Cookies?]**

It was a seemingly ordinary day in Petropolis. As of 7:05 A.M. that morning, there hadn't been any crimes. Inside the headquarters of T.U.F.F., the T.U.F.F. agents were still groggy from sleep and fetching their morning coffee. The Chief bounced in and jumped on top of the nearest desk which Keswick was sitting at, a small screwdriver in one hand and something that looked like a cross between a blender and a waffle iron in the other. In his own tiny hands the Chief held a bright pink box with as of yet undisclosed contents.

"Chief, whuh-whuh-what's got you so cheerful looking this morning?" asked Keswick.

"The same thing that always gets me so cheerful on this date of the month each April." The Chief pointed to a huge calendar on the wall marked with a giant red circle and a dozen or so hearts. "My Grandma's special secret recipe frosted peanut butter caramel pecan crunch cookies that she only makes once a year!"

The bathroom door slammed open and Dudley came running out with his hands on his head and several sheets of toilet paper stuck to his left foot. "OH MY GOSH! I ALMOST FORGOT WHAT DAY IT WAS! IT'S GRANNY DUMBROWSKI'S SPECIAL SECRET RECIPE FROSTED PEANUT BUTTER CARAMEL PECAN CRUNCH COOKIE DAY!"

There was a short excited scream. Kitty came running down the hall and shoved Dudley out of her way. "DID SOMEONE SAY GRANNY DUMBROWSKI'S SPECIAL SECRET RECIPE FROSTED PEANUT BUTTER CARAMEL PECAN CRUNCH COOKIES?"

"Hello, I just YELLED that!" Dudley waved his hands around in the air. He and Kitty stared at each other for a second then ran to the desk, each trying to shove the other out of the way to get there first.

"COOKIES, COOKIES!" they both yelled over each other while trying to shove each other out of the way.

Seeing Kitty was about to beat him there on foot, Dudley threw himself at the desk and landed on the ground in front of it. She tripped over him.

"Reeow!" Kitty yelled, landing on her butt on the ground. "No fair, no fair!"

"PLEASE TELL ME THERE'S SOME LEFT!" Dudley whined, reaching for the top of the desk.

"Relax, Agent Puppy," said the Chief. "There's plenty to go around. You know how my Grandma loves to bake. Besides, I haven't even opened the box yet."

The Chief held out the box for the gathered Agents to see. It was still wrapped tightly in a decorative, unbroken red ribbon. He pulled off the tag attached to the top of the box and read it aloud for everyone.

"Dear Herbie, here's some cookies I baked for you like I do every year. Share them with all your little friends at T.U.F.F. Love, Gran-Grans."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" said everyone mushily, their eyes huge with warm emotion.

"ALL RIGHT, NOW RIP THAT SUCKER OPEN AND LET'S STUFF OUR FACES WITH COOKIES!" yelled Dudley.

The Chief tore off the ribbon and shredded the wrapping paper from the box. He threw open the lid and everyone gasped in shock.

The box was empty, save for a handful of crumbs.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley's eyes welled up with giant tears. "WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?"

"Chief, did you eat all the cookies before you got here?!" Kitty accused with her hands on her hips. "You were supposed to share with us!"

"WHAT WOULD GRAN-GRAN THINK?" Dudley threw himself to the floor and began sobbing into his arms.

"But I didn't eat a single cookie, I swear! I pulled it right out of the mailbox and carried it here without even opening it! You saw the packaging wasn't opened," said the Chief.

"Then whuh-whuh-where did the cookies go?" Keswick wondered while checking the insides of the box. He picked it up and shook it and turned it this way and that. Not a sign of forced entry or tampering to be found. "This is indeed peculiar."

"We've never had an April 13th without Grandma Dumbrowski's special secret recipe frosted peanut butter caramel pecan crunch cookies before," said Kitty. "And she only makes them once a year!" she said with more panic in her voice.

Everyone joined the panic and began screaming and running around wildly.

"This has to be the work of D.O.O.M!" Dudley declared. He ran off and came back with a ridiculous arsenal of weapons and a red headband, Rambo style. "I say we go get our cookies back! Who's with me?"

[Meanwhile, at D.O.O.M. headquarters, that very minute...]

Snaptrap skipped to the table where all his evil associates were gathered. On the wall was a large calendar with the current date circled and surrounded by lots of tiny skulls.

"If there's one thing I can totally appreciate about Larry being married to my sister, it's how he can get her special secret recipe frosted oatmeal raisin almond crunch cookies! She never makes them for _me!_" He glared at Larry as the little shrew walked in with a box wrapped in bright yellow paper and tied with a purple bow on top.

"Well, she only makes them for me on my birthday," Larry protested. "And you always take them from me and eat them all and I never get a single one."

"And your point is?" Snaptrap knocked Larry away with his butt and caught the cookies as they flew out of Larry's hands. "Be happy it's your special day, _Laaaaarry!_ I'm not going to throw you in the shark tank today. Then again, I might! Just because I_ looooov_e doing it."

Snaptrap placed the box down on the table and shredded the wrapping paper quickly. The D.O.O.M. members gathered around hungrily as he threw open the box's lid. Everyone gasped. Snaptrap let out a feminine shriek of disbelief.

"What's going on here? Where are the cookies!" He picked up the box, flipped it upside down, and shook it for emphasis. "Larry! There aren't any cookies in here! You'd better have a good explanation for this or it's time for a birthday dunk in the shark tank!"

"Aaaah... I don't know!" Larry said, shrugging. It was the only true explanation he could come up with.

"Maybe the cookies fell out on the way here, Boss," Ollie suggested.

They began looking over the box for holes. None to be found.

"I don't see any holes," said Snaptrap. "Hmm." Snaptrap pondered. He turned to Larry and glared harder. "Maybe Larry ate them all before he got here!"

"No, I didn't eat any of them! I didn't even open the box. I brought it here exactly like you ordered me to, under threat of shark tank!" Larry protested.

"Prove it! Francisco, cut open Larry with the Laser Slicer and see if he's telling the truth!" Snaptrap ordered with a sneer.

"Ummm," Francisco hesitated. "Won't your sister be mad about that?"

"Not if we sew him back up right away if he's telling the truth." Snaptrap shrugged. "Which I highly _doubt!_" His eyes rolled crazily.

"Boss, do you think someone could have stolen the cookies?" Ollie suggested for Larry's benefit.

Snaptrap, rubbed his hairy chin. "I didn't think of that possibility. I suppose somebody could have swiped them out from under Larry's nose. He is a completely oblivious idiot."

"Heeey!" Larry whined.

"Oh, Larry, that reminds me. I forgot to give your birthday present," said Snaptrap. "It's a _suuuuuper_ special surprise!"

"Really?" asked Larry, looking hopeful.

"SURPRISE, SHARK TANK!" Snaptrap yelled, pressing a button that catapulted Larry screaming into the shark tank.

While poor Larry was being chewed on by the hungry sharks, Snaptrap rushed over to the monitor and began setting the camera's coordinates for T.U.F.F. headquarters.

"If anyone stole our cookies, those stupid goody-goodies of T.U.F.F. would know. They're always on top of crime in Petropolis. Let's ask them!"

[Back at T.U.F.F. HQ...]

"Hang on, we're getting a transmission," said the Chief. Everyone looked over at the wall mounted monitors.

Snaptrap's verminous visage came on them. He looked annoyed.

"Snaptrap! I bet you called to gloat about stealing our cookies!" Dudley growled.

"Steal _your_ cookies? I called to ask you who stole _ours_," Snaptrap said.

"Wait, so D.O.O.M. is missing cookies, too?" wondered Kitty.

"That's not all," said Keswick from behind his computer screen. "I've been truh-truh-tracking reports on missing cookies as of this morning. They're growing exponentially!" He turned the monitor and showed everyone the blinking red dots that indicated missing cookies. They were popping up everywhere at an alarming rate.

"Somebody's stealing cookies all over the city!" the Chief declared.

Dudley dropped his weapons and fell to his knees. "NO, NOT ALL THE COOKIES!"

"This looks like a job for T.U.F.F.," said Kitty.

"Hang on, I'm getting another call," said the Chief.

He pressed a button and a new face came up on the monitors. It was the face of an aged, grey snow leopard with a thick white mustache and long braided beard. His huge and fuzzy white eyebrows obscured his eyes. The Chief looked surprised to see him.

"Who's the prune-faced old guy?" Dudley asked Kitty in a whisper voice that was too loud.

"Grandmaster Hyou! Long time no see." The Chief turned around and addressed everyone. "Everyone, this is Grandmaster Hyou of N.U.F.F., the Ninja Undercover Fighting Force division of Shiba-ya, Japan. N.U.F.F. specializes in some of the most highly skilled and stealthy special agents you'll ever see. Or, well, not ever see!"

"Konichiwa, Dumbrowski-san. It has been a very long time, yes," said Grandmaster Hyou. "I'm calling to inform you that I have sent one of my N.U.F.F. agents to help you with a pair of escaped criminals who I have received word are currently in your city of Petropolis."

"Really? Nice, we could use all the help we can get with this problem," said the Chief. "How long until we can expect them?"

Grandmaster Hyou pulled up his long robe sleeve and revealed a big gold watch. "She should be there right now."

Everyone looked toward the door expectantly. It didn't open.

"Right where?" asked Dudley.

"Right here!" said a soft, mysterious, disembodied voice.

Everyone looked around the room in confusion.

"Oh my gosh! She's invisible?" Dudley asked nervously.

"Something like that," said a voice from right behind him. Dudley jumped with a yelp into Kitty's arms.

"Kitty... the wall is TALKING TO ME!"

"Surprise!" The wall fell down to reveal an expertly camouflaged sheet, behind which was their new agent from N.U.F.F. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Agent Minksy Manxwell, and I am here to see the safe return of your cookies."


	2. Enter the Ninja

**[Chapter Two - Enter the Ninja]**

Dudley screamed and jumped from Kitty's arms into Agent Seabiscuit's arms. "OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO COOL! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU THERE! DID YOU SEE HER, AGENT SEABISCUIT?"

Minksy pulled out a red cloth pouch and placed the camouflaged sheet inside it. "Konichiwa, minasan! That means, in my native tongue... hello, everyone!" She placed her hands together and bowed politely, as was custom.

Dudley jumped down from Agent Seabiscuit's arms. "AWESOME, I'M LEARNING JAPANESE! Koh-nee-shee-waaah!" he tried repeating. He giggled childishly. "Japanese is a weird language!"

"Wow. Impressive stealth skills you have, "said Kitty, slightly jealous of the new agent's showy entrance. "I'm pretty good with a smoke bomb myself." She shrugged. "Nowhere and everywhere. No big!"

She looked around and saw that everyone had gathered near the new agent and wasn't listening to her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand talking to myself."

"Agent Manxwell is first class ranking kunoichi of N.U.F.F. and I trust her skills will be of great use to you and your T.U.F.F. team," said Grandmaster Hyou. "Now, I leave you to your mission. Do well, Manxwell-chan!"

"Hai, Grandmaster," said Minksy, bowing once again.

The transmission ended.

Minksy pulled a scroll out of her long red kimono sleeve and opened it. She began reading off to the gathering in front of her.

"Ahem. The Intel from our headquarters in Japan has revealed the villains behind the cookie disappearances to be none other than Araiguma Kamikaze and his partner, Ponpoko Tanuki."

She turned the scroll around for everyone to see. Sketched on it were two pictures of the mentioned criminals likenesses. They were a racoon and a racoon dog, both dressed in traditional Japanese garb. The racoon was dressed fully in a black and red ninja outfit that mostly covered him from head to tail, while the racoon dog wore a looser outfit of white and red, his face exposed and his forehead covered by a thick black headband.

"These two criminals should not be underestimated. They are highly sneaky and both are trained in the highest art of ninjitsu and thievery. They are also very quick. We should go after them immediately if we want to catch them." Minksy rolled the scroll back up and shoved it into her sleeve.

"Nobody's quicker than Dudley Puppy!" Dudley declared. "Except maybe Agent Speedy." Dudley pointed to a computer screen that had a list of field agents from other divisions. Agent Speedy was a cheetah. "He's _super _fast. I heard he had to wear one lead boot to slow himself down."

"Well, Agent Speedy's already on a mission so you guys'll have to do this without him. Agent Puppy, Agent Katswell, Agent Manxwell, get going," said the Chief. "You've got to stop those cookie thieves before they steal away all the cookies in Petropolis! And get back my Gran-Gran's special secret recipe frosted peanut butter caramel pecan crunch cookies before they go stale or get eaten. She only makes them once a year!"

"Wait a minute. How are we gonna find these guys if they're so stealthy? We don't have any leads. Just a bunch of missing cookies," said Kitty.

"ONCE A YEAR, KITTY! WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE!" yelled Dudley, grabbing Kitty and shaking her.

"Not to wuh-wuh-worry," said Keswick, appearing behind them all with a small box. "I've recently created a duh-duh-device that should help you locate these cookie fiends more easily." He opened it and revealed a large, tasty looking cookie.

"Oooh, me want! Me want!" Dudley grabbed for the yummy treat but Keswick jerked the box away.

"This isn't a real cookie. It's a specially designed truh-truh-tracking device with a built-in GPS signal. Once stolen or eaten, it'll lead you right to the culprits," informed Keswick.

"Neat!" Dudley said once Keswick finally let him have the box.

"Within 24 hours... otherwise it might luh-luh-lead you to the nearest restroom."

"Gross!" Dudley made a disgusted face.

"Thank you, Keswick-san! You are most helpful," said Minksy. She smiled at him, causing him to blush.

"Well, I do what I can for the team," he said bashfully. "I don't like to buh-buh-boast about how great a genius I am..."

"Then don't," Dudley interrupted, sliding Keswick a few feet away with his foot. "We'll be here all day and we've got no time to spare. We've got cookies to find, people! TO THE T.U.F.F. MOBILE!"

Dudley reached over and took Minksy's hand in a gentlemanlike gesture, bowing courteously.

"Since you're new here, I'll show you to the T.U.F.F. Mobile, Minksy. Can I call you Minksy? I like calling you Minksy." He grinned widely.

"Of course, Puppy-san," Minksy said.

"Call me Dudley. Everyone else does," he said. He planted a kiss on the back of Minksy's hand.

She giggled and blushed slightly. "Oh, Dudley-san. You are so sweet!"

"Last one to the T.U.F.F. Mobile gets to ride IN THE TRUNK!" Dudley yelled.

He and Minksy raced off to the tube that lead to the garage and were sucked up and away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kitty shouted, having fallen behind. She ran to a tube and let it suck her up.

[ On the streets of Petropolis...]

The T.U.F.F. Mobile zoomed down the street with Dudley driving, Minksy in the passenger's seat, and Kitty nowhere to be found.

"Your city of Petropolis is most beautiful, Dudley-san," Minksy complimented.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. When it's not being blown up by villains that is," said Dudley. "Hey, I should totally show you around since this is your first time visiting! Ooh, first we should head on over to Quack-In-The-Box! I'm kinda hungry. You hungry?"

Dudley jerked the steering wheel and the T.U.F.F. Mobile went flying over a curb and onto another street, heading in a different direction than they had been going.

"Are you certain it's a good idea to stop for food right now, Dudley-san? We've got to locate the cookie villains within 24 hours or less," Minksy said.

"OH RIGHT! I forgot," said Dudley.

He jerked the steering wheel in the other direction and the T.U.F.F. Mobile jumped another curb, a mailbox, and a screaming pedestrian and headed back down the road the correct way.

Minksy giggled. "You are funny, Dudley-san."

Dudley raised his eyebrow at her. "You mean funny ha-ha or funny like, ew, that guy's totally funny looking in a way that makes me laugh at his sad, pathetic, funny lookingness?"

Minksy giggled again. "I mean you have a funny personality, Dudley-san. It makes me smile."

Dudley's ears perked up and he smiled back at her. "Oooh! The good funny! Awesome."

Dudley's eyes grew large as he looked at his new partner. She was incredibly beautiful, the likes of which he couldn't remember the last time he'd ever seen. Possibly he'd never seen a female of the species this gorgeous before. Her fur was snow-white all over, her bangs fluffy with faded grey tips. Her hair was long and came down in a huge pony tail set at the top of her head, tied by a single red ribbon. Her ninja uniform was cherry red, loose fitting, and cut at the arms and legs which exposed some of her white furred body. Her legs were long and graceful, like a dancers. Given her ninja profession, it was no secret that as thin and delicate as she looked, she could probably break bones when she needed to. A long white tail twitched on the seat beside her, the fur lightly marked with black spots. The end of the tail was the same faded grey as her bangs.

Minksy reached up and pushed some of the hair from out of her face. It was quite youthful, cute and round, and marked at the cheeks with tiny black dots like her tail, giving the appearance of freckles. Minksy had large, almond-shaped eyes with long lashes, the lids of which were coated with a light pink eyeshadow that nicely complimented her pale complexion. Dudley found himself lost in her ice-blue eyes.

"Dudley-san," she said dreamily. The air around her seemed to be filled with swirling flower petals and snowflakes.

"Yes, Minksy?" he responded, nearly drooling.

"I didn't know the laws of Petropolis allow citizens to drive cars inside the buildings!"

Dudley's daydream bubble burst and his eyes widened. He looked around to see racks of clothing and sunglass huts zooming past the T.U.F.F. Mobile. They were inside the mall!

"WOAH! MY BAD!" Dudley shouted, jerking the steering wheel back and forth in an attempt to head the car away from the shoppers and the stores. He drove the car down the escalator and back out through the exit doors to the street, where it belonged.

Dudley blushed furiously, letting out a nervous laugh. "My mind must have been wandering! That usually never happens because I'm always super focused. SUPER. FOCUSED," he repeated to himself, grasping the steering wheel tightly.

_Come, Dudley, FOCUS! Don't let your mind wander off the mission just because there's a super super SUPER ULTRA HOT GIRL SITTING NEXT TO YOU_, he thought. He began to sweat as his eyes kept trying to sneak peeks at the lovely ninja girl. _Oh man, she is SO HOT. OH NO, HER HOTNESS IS DISTRACTING ME! QUICK BRAIN... THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE TO DISTRACT YOU FROM THE DISTRACTION WHICH IS DISTRACTING ME!_

Dudley's ears perked up. He looked to one side, then the next. There was definitely a distracting sound coming from close by.

"That'll do!" he said aloud. Confused, he turned to Minksy. "Hey, do you hear a sound really close by? Like a yelley, shrieky, angry sound?"

"Yes, I do. I think it's coming from the truck," said Minksy, pointing behind them.

Dudley slammed his fist on the button to open the truck. A disheveled, sweaty Kitty popped up, looking ready to claw a certain somebody to shreds. Dudley leaned over the back seat and yelled to Kitty, "HEY KITTY. DO YOU HEAR THIS WEIRD, KINDA GROWLING, ANGRY, WHINY SCRATCHY NOISE COMING FROM BACK THERE?"

Kitty didn't answer, instead grinding her sharp teeth and continuing to growl softly. She was thankful to be getting some air right now.

"Dudley-san!" Minksy suddenly alerted.

Dudley swung his head back around and gasped. They were about to slam into the D.O.O.M. Mobile, zooming down the street and heading to the same intersection.

"WAAAAAAAOOOOOAH!" Dudley slammed on the breaks, stopping the T.U.F.F. Mobile in time so the two vehicles didn't collide at the intersection. The sudden stop threw Kitty screaming from the open trunk. "Oops. SORRY KITTY! I keep forgetting there's no seat belts back there. We should really install some seat belts back there!"

"Agent Puppy!" shouted Snaptrap. His eyes rolled up at Kitty's screaming form as it flew over his vehicle. "Agent Kitty?" He looked back at the white car in front of him and squinted. "Who's that in the front seat then?"

"I dunno, but she's hot," said Francisco, winking. Olli and Bad Dog nodded enthusiastically.

Snaptrap was incredulous. He squinted again before whipping out some bifocals and putting them on his beady eyes. "I still can't tell for sure. Larry, what do you think? Is the new girl on T.U.F.F. hot?"

"I don't know. I can't think anybody is hot anymore. I'm married," Larry said bluntly.

Everyone in the D.O.O.M. Mobile snickered at him.

"Well, too bad, Larry! You were the one who wanted to get married," said Snaptrap. He threw away the bifocals and opened the driver's door. "Hey, Agent Puppy, did you fail Driver's Ed or something? I had the right of way!"

Dudley threw up his hands, exasperated. "You were driving the wrong way, on the shoulder! And you had the red light, which you completely ignored! Tell me again how _I _failed Driver's Ed?"

"Ah, I'm just messin' with ya! I know I was ignoring the Rules of the Road. I just _loooove_ doing it," said Snaptrap. "And I also love messing with people!" Snaptrap threw the D.O.O.M. Mobile in reverse and began heading it toward the T.U.F.F. Mobile. "Speaking of messing with people, I really wanted to see a car crash!" He pressed a button and the spikes on the D.O.O.M. Mobile's front grew longer. "More specifically, I wanted to see _your_ car crash!

Snaptrap slammed his pink foot on the gas pedal and sent the spiked vehicle zooming toward the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

Dudley let out a scream and began twirling the steering wheel to reverse their car. He jammed his foot on the gas and backed the T.U.F.F. Mobile up. "HANG ON, MINKSY! THINGS MIGHT GET A LITTLE BUMPY!"

"I s-s-s-s-s-ee!" Minksy confirmed, shaking up and down in her seat as the T.U.F.F. Mobile began rolling over bumps in the curb. She was thankful for the seat belt Dudley was the strangest driver she had ever witnessed, unlike in her native country where things like speed limits were obeyed and cars were confined to the streets.

Snaptrap laughed hysterically in his menacing, high pitched giggle. The D.O.O.M. Mobile slammed into the spot where the T.U.F.F. Mobile had been a second ago. The slimy rat didn't stop his fun, turning the vehicle in the proper direction and heading after the T.U.F.F. Agents once again.

"Stupid Snaptrap! We just got this waxed like a _day_ ago! Now we're gonna have to buff out all these dents," Dudley complained. He swerved to avoid the crazy rat's attack and leaned over the side of the car to yell at him as he drove parallel with the T.U.F.F. Mobile. "Hey, Snaptrap! Don't you have anything better to do today than land yourself in jail?" he taunted smoothly.

Snaptraps eyes rolled. "Weeeeeell, I did have a manicure scheduled for later this afternoon. Then me, Olli and Francisco were gonna go shopping for curtains!"

Larry's shrewy face went into a pout. He crossed his tiny arms. "Hey, you guys were going out without me? But it's my birthday! I didn't even get a present yet. And I'm not counting the dunk in the shark tank as a real present!"

"Oh, quiet, Larry!" Snaptrap yelled in his face. "If you must know, we were going curtain shopping for _you_. But now the surprise is ruined! Way to ruin your own surprise, Larry!"

Larry looked more irritated. "I don't want curtains!" he whined.

"Well, too bad, Larry! It's the thought that counts," Snaptrap said.

"Boss, I thought you said we were going to locate those cookie thieves with that tracking device T.U.F.F. made, and then beat them up and take all the cookies of Petropolis for ourselves," Ollie reminded from the back seat.

"Oh yeah! That does sound like an awesome plan! Way better than curtain shopping for Larry," said Snaptrap. "Let's keep doing that!"

"Hey! How'd you guys know about the tracking device that Keswick made?" Dudley demanded, trying to keep his eyes on the road and watch for any more tricks from Snaptrap.

"Duuuh!" Snaptrap sneered. "You guys forgot to turn your TV monitors off when you put me on hold. I heard the whole conversation," he boasted. "Well, I didn't really hear it so much as lip read it. But I happen to be a world class lip reader. Now, if you'll excuse me, D.O.O.M. has some unsuspecting Paw Scout Girls to beat up and some cookies to steal! Oh, and we're totally gonna steal back Larry's special secret recipe frosted oatmeal raisin almond crunch cookies that he got for his birthday... AND your Chief's Grandma's special secret recipe toasted apple butter chicken gravy French dookies!" Snaptrap laughed loudly. "Although they sound pretty _gross._ We're still gonna do it anyway. BECAUSE WE'RE EVIL!"

Dudley threw his head back and yelled. "NO, NOT GRANNY DUMBROWSKI'S SPECIAL SECRET RECIPE TOASTED APPLE BUTTER CHICKEN GRAVY FRENCH DOOKIES! SHE ONLY MAKES THEM ONCE A YEAR!"

Snaptrap drove away, laughing hysterically again, his minions echoing his laughter.

Dudley growled. "Great, just great! Now we've got D.O.O.M. to deal with, along with the cookie ninjas. Whoa, wait." He thought for a minute, rubbing his white chin. "Snaptrap mistook ninjas for Paw Scout Girls?" He chuckled. "So he has no idea the cookie thieves are actually highly skilled and dangerous ninja warriors. Ha! How funny is that, eh, Minksy?"

"Quite funny, Dudley-san," she giggled. "Wait a moment, Dudley-san. Where is Katswell-san?"

"Oops," Dudley muttered. He slammed on the brakes and reversed the car, driving all the way back to where Kitty had been thrown.

Her legs were sticking out of a dumpster. He grabbed them and pulled her out.

"Sorry, Kitty," he said innocently, with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Just drive," she said, spitting out a fish bone.

Dudley placed her in the back seat. He pulled out a blue handkerchief with little bones printed on it. "You got something _really_ gross on your face. Here, let me help you with that."

"JUST DRIVE!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay! Driving!" Dudley dropped the handkerchief and grabbed the steering wheel.

The T.U.F.F. Mobile zoomed down the street once again.


	3. DOOM Gets Crumbled

**[Chapter Three - D.O.O.M. Gets Crumbled]**

The D.O.O.M. Mobile swerved to a screeching stop in the back parking lot of a store named Kung Phooey's Fortune Cookies and Dry Cleaners.

"Why're we stopping here, Boss?" Ollie asked as they all got out and stood with their leader.

"Because I've got a craving for fortune cookies right now. And Bad Dog's got to pick up some shirts he had pressed," he said.

Bad Dog nodded.

"Do you think this store's been robbed of its cookies yet, Boss?" asked Francisco as they began walking to the door.

"Let's hope not." Snaptrap pushed open the door and the little bell rang. "Hello? Mr. Ying? Mrs. Yang? I need a take-out box of your delicious fortune cookies, stat!"

The D.O.O.M. group wasn't aware of the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Yang had been tied up behind the front counter. The pair of pandas struggled, but couldn't move or speak, being gagged as well with cloth rag over their mouths.

"Yoodle-ooh?" Snaptrap called.

"Hey, it looks like there's been a break in, Snaptrap," said Larry.

He pointed to the spilled white containers of crumbs on the floor near the kitchen. There was nothing but crumbs. There were several scraps of paper lying there on the floor.

Larry went over to one and picked it up.

"It's a fortune," he said.

"What's it say?" Snaptrap asked.

"It says, 'You will be ambushed and tied up with ropes'," Larry read off the paper.

Snaptrap placed a finger to his chin, deep in thought. "Huh! That's an oddly specific fortune."

The next thing they knew, the lights went out.

The D.O.O.M. members yelled fearfully, with Snaptrap being the highest pitched wail. Then the lights came back on and they were tied up together and sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"What do ya know... our fortune came true," said Francisco.

A small racoon dressed in a black ninja uniform stood triumphantly in front of Snaptrap and his men with his arms crossed. He laughed flatly. "Ah-ha, a-ha, a-ha! You are not much of warriors, I see. Now I will relieve you of your cookies, Clerk-san."

"No, please! That was the last batch of cookies for the entire week," Mr. Yang pleaded from behind his gag. It came out muffled and unintelligible.

"What was that? I don't speak gag," the ninja racoon mocked with a hand raised to his ear. He turned to his partner, who walked up with a huge sack of cookies over his shoulder. "We must go now. Ninja, vanish!"

The racoon-dog nodded eagerly. "Hai, Kamikaze-sempai!"

Both of them jumped into the air and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Whoa! Did you see that? Those guys just vanished into thin air," said Snaptrap, looking impressed.

"Those guys looked like ninjas," said Francisco.

"Really? Ninjas here in Petropolis? I didn't think those guys came out at this time of year," said Snaptrap.

"Looks like we're not getting any fortune cookies, Boss," said Ollie. "And it looks like we've seen who's behind the cookie nappings... and it doesn't look like Paw Scouts."

Snaptrap shrugged. "I must have read some lips wrong. But oh well." He wiggled until he freed his arm and pulled out his laser blaster, blasting the ropes and freeing them all. "Ninjas are cool!"

"But they stole all the cookies in Petropolis, including my special secret recipe frosted oatmeal raisin almond crunch cookies," Larry reminded.

"I know that, _Larry!_ One thing at a time here, Mister 'I want my way all the time'," Snaptrap said, rolling his eyes. He looked down at the floor and smiled. "Hey, check it out!" He picked up a large cookie that had been dropped there. "Ooh, tasty."

Larry wiggled his little arms at Snaptrap. "Heeeeeey! You still owe me a birthday present! That should be mine," he protested.

Snaptrap scoffed. "Oh, all right, sheesh!" He handed over the cookie, not wanting to listen to any more of Larry's whining while there wasn't a shark tank nearby.

"Yay!" Larry took the cookie and devoured it in one bite, without chewing.

"So, what flavor is it?" Snaptrap asked.

Larry made a confused face. "Plastic," he moaned, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Eeeew, yuck. That was the worst tasting cookie ever."

Snaptrap laughed. "That's what you get for being a Greedy Guss, Larry. Now, come on! Back to the D.O.O.M Mobile. I've still got my manicure appointment!"

Bad Dog grabbed his t-shirts, grinning at the fact that he didn't have to pay for any of the services, since Mr. Ying and Mrs. Yang were tied up—not that he had intended to in the first place.

Currently unknown to the members of D.O.O.M., inside Larry's stomach, the disguised cookie tracking device began to blink its motion signal again.

[Back on the streets of Petropolis...]

"So... Minksy," Dudley began, trying to act suave while driving, "Do you like... driving in cars?" Dudley cringed, realizing he'd panicked and said something stupid. He tried to work with it, looking increasingly nervous as he stared at Minksy.

"Yes I do. I think I like driving in them better in your Petropolis, Dudley-san," she giggled. "It's more exciting than it is in my home country."

"COOL," Dudley said.

The little video window popped out of a compartment and shoved itself into Dudley's face.

"BWAAAH!" He jerked the car back onto the road. "Oh, Keswick! It's just you."

"Agent Puppy, Katswell, and Muh-Muh-Muh-Manxwell, good news," Keswick began. "The cookie thieves have taken the bait and are now moving in this direction." Keswick's head moved over and there was a map of Petropolis displayed onscreen. A red blinking dot appeared and began moving, along with a green solid dot that represented the T.U.F.F. Mobile. "You should be able to follow them easily and ambush them when they stuh-stuh-stop somewhere."

"All right!" Dudley cheered. "It looks like they're making a stop right now, too. Let's get 'em, guys!" He winked at Minksy. "I mean, girls!"

Dudley looked back at Kitty, who was looking quite bored.

"HEY, KITTY. ARE YOU GETTING ENOUGH AIR BACK THERE?" he yelled to her.

Before she could answer, he pressed a button on the control panel.

"Here, let me turn on the air conditioner for you!"

"Dudley, I'm fine. You don't have to—WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kitty went flying out of her seat. Dudley had hit the ejection seat button again.

"Oops," he muttered, cringing. "Kitty's gonna be mad when she comes back down.

"Oh my," said Minksy, confused as to how Kitty was able to fly so easily. "She is very skilled in the technique of defying gravity!"

Dudley sped up the car in order to catch Kitty when she fell back down. Kitty landed in the back seat with a loud thump, and Dudley kept on driving to catch up with the blinking red dot.

"Sorry, Kitty!" Dudley said. "I can't seem to remember where the button is for the air conditioner. Silly, I know!" He made a goofy smile.

"Just drive," she grumbled. Her face had gotten comically bandaged and her hair was messed up.

"Right-o!" Dudley slammed his big white paw on the gas pedal and headed for where the tracking dot was blinking.

The T.U.F.F. Mobile flew down the road and screeched to a stop in front of Mrs. Yip's Salon.

"Okay, why are we at a salon?" Dudley asked no one in particular.

They all got out of the car and ran to the doors, throwing them open with their weapons aimed and ready.

"Surrender, cookie ninjas! We've got you!" Dudley yelled. He did a double-take and his eyes widened. "Wait, that's not cookie ninjas!"

Snaptrap and his men were sitting around, Snaptrap being in one of the chairs getting his manicure done.

"Agent Puppy, Katswell, and... um... Agent Hot Girl whose real name we don't know yet! What are you doing here?" Snaptrap yelled in confusion.

"Apparently being diverted from our INTENDED TARGETS!" Dudley yelled angrily, slapping his forehead. He stared at the tracking device. "Why isn't this stupid thing working? Keswick must have screwed it up." Dudley shook it hard.

"Don't mess with it, Dudley!" Kitty grabbed it away from him. "It's working fine. I think we have been following in the right direction this whole time... just not the right targets!"

She pulled out a mini-X ray and held it up to her eye. She moved it along the members of D.O.O.M., revealing each one's skeleton and stomach contents. Kitty stopped at Larry, who was revealed to have the fake cookie inside of him. "That's why! Larry ate the fake tracking cookie!"

Larry looked down at his stomach. "Eeeeeeeeeew, no wonder it tasted so gross. It wasn't even a real cookie!" He began to whine. "By the way, Snaptrap, that means you still owe me a _real_ birthday present!"

Snaptrap face palmed. "Okay, this is getting annoying! Guess I'll have to cut my manicure short!" He pulled out his laser and fired at the Agents of T.U.F.F. and Minksy. They fired back, and Minksy did a backflip out of harm's way. "As for you, Larry... it's curtains!"

Larry gasped.

"No, seriously, we're back to getting you curtains," said Snaptrap. He pointed his laser at Larry. "And you'll like them OR PERISH!"

Larry gulped and nodded in reluctant acceptance.

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouted, jumping into the air and preparing to do battle.


	4. The Secret Art of Bake no Jutsu

**[Chapter Four - The Secret Art of Bake no Jutsu]**

Dudley let out his battle cry as he flew through the air, aiming his kick right at Snaptrap's big rat head.

Snaptrap let out a scream.

"Larry! Shield me with your body or PERISH!"

Larry groaned. Letting out a wailing counter battle cry, he jumped in front of Dudley's kick, causing the dog to sink his foot into his pudgy tummy instead.

"Oooooooow!" Larry groaned, falling down with Dudley next to him. Unlike Larry, the dog landed on his feet. Larry's stomach rumbled and he burped loudly. The cookie shaped device came flying out of his mouth. It landed in front of Dudley in a pool of spit.

"EW, GROSS!" Dudley cringed, backing away from the spit up fake cookie.

Larry rubbed his stomach, noticing that he now felt better. "Heeey, thanks!" he complimented to his recoiling enemy.

"Uh, yeah, whatever. Now put these on." Dudley pulled out his handcuffs and prepared to cuff the sniveling shrew.

Before he could, he received a blaster burn to the butt. Dudley yelped and ran blindly in circles, his butt and tail smoking from the laser blast.

Francisco laughed wildly. He grabbed Larry by the tail and ran away with him.

"You'll never take us, T.U.F.F.!" Snaptrap shouted.

Smiling widely, he flipped a covered switch behind the chairs, causing the chairs to fall down into specially designed escape holes that had been built in when D.O.O.M. had last used Mrs. Yipp's Salon as their evil headquarters.

The members of D.O.O.M. quickly jumped into the holes and made their escape while the T.U.F.F. agents were distracted by Dudley's smoking behind.

"See ya, agent's Puppy, Katswell, and Hot Girl Who's Name We Don't Know Yet!" Snaptrap yelled from the hole as he slipped down it. He laughed hysterically.

"Dudley, I can't see! The smoke!" Kitty gasped, unable to stop coughing. She couldn't see where to fire her laser at, much less that D.O.O.M. had made a daring escape.

"MY TAIL MY BUTT MY TAIL MY BUTT MY TAIL!" Dudley yelped, unable to decide which one currently hurt more. In his panic, he smacked into Kitty and knocked her down. "OW! MY HEAD!"

"Dudley!" Kitty wailed.

"Oh no," Minksy said. She looked around for something to help, finding a bucket of mop water by the closer door. She grabbed it and threw it at Dudley, dousing his blazing butt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," Dudley sighed with relief. "Situation's under control everyone! I'm fine." He jumped back to his feet, ignoring the squishy lump beneath his foot.

"Dudley," Kitty groaned from below.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"You're stepping on my face!"

Dudley looked down and realized the squishy lump was in fact Kitty's face that he was stepping on. He quickly lifted it. "Oop! Sorry, Kitty. I thought you were a pile of old hair clippings."

"My friends, I'm afraid D.O.O.M. has escaped," said Minksy.

They all gathered around the holes and stared into them.

"I'll go after them!" Dudley made a move for the hole that Snaptrap had gone down, but Kitty stopped him by grabbing him by the back of the shirt.

"No, Dudley! D.O.O.M.'s not our highest priority now... the ninjas are," she reminded him.

"You're right," said Dudley. He sniffed around. "But how're we gonna find them now?" He sniffed over to the slimy, broken cookie shaped tracking device and made a disgusted face. "Keswick's tracking thingy is all wet and gross and broken." He stared at it. The light was no longer blinking.

Kitty sighed. "If only there was a way to make them come to us instead."

Minksy pondered. She tapped her finger to her chin and then grinned. "Maybe there is, Kitty-san! Maybe there is."

Dudley's ears perked up. "You have an idea, Minksy? I THINK SHE HAS AN IDEA!" He jumped into Minksy's arms. "OH, MINKSY, YOU'RE SO SMART!"

Minksy giggled. "Oh, Dudley-san! You're so cute and full of energy."

Dudley began to wag his tail furiously. Kitty sighed again and began walking away, back to the car. Minksy followed, still carrying Dudley in her arms.

[Meanwhile...]

Bird Brain sprinkled the finishing touches onto his famous birdseed cookies.

"Ah! Sunflower seeds, how you never cease to make something even more delicious," he said. He turned to his fluttering minion, Zippy. "Zippy! Bring me my Nana's cookie jar so that I might place these delicacies into safekeeping!"

"Right away, Bird Brain," Zippy said, enthusiastically as always. She flew away for a second, returning with a bird house shaped cookie jar. She nudged it along the counter, held within her small feet. "Here ya go!"

"Thank you," Bird Brain said. He lifted the pan of cookies and carefully slid them off into the cookie jar. Not a crumb was lost. "Excellent!" he complimented himself.

Zippy flew over his shoulder. "Don't you mean 'Eggs-cellent'?"

"No, I don't," he said. "Now to put these into the pantry for after dinner!"

"Where?" Bat spoke from behind the kitchen counter. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he was covered in flour and appeared albino.

"The pantry!" Bird Brain repeated.

"Can't we have just one before dinner?" Zippy asked innocently.

"No, you'll spoil your appetite," said Bird Brain, moving closer to the pantry.

His henchmen and Zippy let out a simultaneous "Aw" of disappointment.

"What are you sounding so disappointed for, Bat? You don't even eat bird seed cookies," Bird Brain asked questioningly to his blind henchman.

Bat shrugged.

"These will go into the pantry and they will be for dessert," Bird Brain stated. "And not another word about it!" He stuck his beak into the air. As he was about to place the cookie jar down onto the shelf, he opened his eyes and realized that he was holding air. "Hwauh? he gasped in surprise.

His henchmen and Zippy gasped as well.

Bird Brain stared at his empty feathered fingers and gasped once again. His henchmen repeated the action.

"Okay, that's enough gasping!" Bird Brain ordered. "What is the meaning of this? Nana's jar is missing from my hands!"

"Who?" asked Owl.

"Nana's!" said Bird Brain.

"Where?" asked Bat, looking around.

"My hands! My own feathery fingers, that's where!" Bird Brain yelled, wiggling his feathers at his dimwitted henchmen.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Zippy wailed.

"I have no idea!" Bird Brain shouted. "It was here a moment ago..."

The villains never noticed two small shadowy figures stealthily sneaking away with the stolen jar of cookies. They jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

[Back at T.U.F.F. headquarters...]

The Chief was lying in a pool of his own tears and continuously sobbing, all of which his mobile big screen TV camera was displaying without shame. Keswick was attempting to console him, giving him a gentle pat on the head while being careful not to crush his tiny spleen while in the process.

"There, thuh-thuh-thuh-there, Chief. I'm sure agents Puh-Puh-Puppy, Katswell, and Minksy will capture the thieves and have your Grandma's cookies back in no time."

The door slammed open and Dudley, Kitty, and Minksy walked in.

"Chief, I have good news and bad news," Dudley began. "The bad news is, we didn't get your cookies back, we broke Keswick's cookie tracking device, we have absolutely no idea where the cookie ninjas are, but they are definitely still out there stealing cookies. Oh, and we also ran into D.O.O.M., too. They escaped before we could arrest them."

"What's the good news?" Keswick asked, since the Chief was too busy crying harder.

Dudley stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled back of bubblegum. "I found this pack of gum on the sidewalk and it STILL HAD THREE PIECES IN IT!" He blew a bubble with the gum he had in his mouth.

"Ew, Dudley," Kitty said.

"What? It was still individually wrapped!" he protested.

"Grandma's special secret recipe frosted peanut butter caramel pecan crunch cookies that she only makes once a year... out there on the streets, all alone, scared, not warm and safe... in my stomach," he sobbed.

"In all our stomachs, Chief," Dudley said to the flea sadly, petting his little body. "I'M SORRY WE DIDN'T GET THEM BACK AND STOP THE COOKIE THIEVES!" He began to sob along with The Chief. "OR SNAPTRAP!" Their combined tears were comically wetting the floor around them and causing passers-by to slip and slide.

"Minksy, I think this would be a good time to tell them your idea," said Kitty.

"Right, Kitty-san," said Minksy. "Minasan! Everyone!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

Minksy pulled another scroll out of her sleeve.

"I think I have something that might work to capture the ninjas and retrieve all the stolen cookies. It is a secret technique passed down for generations. It was recently handed down to me on my eighteenth birthday. Now I feel it is the time to try it out!"

She unfurled the scroll and turned it so that everyone could see it. It had a huge cookie painted on it with Japanese characters that nobody could really understand.

"It is called... the Bake no Jutsu!"

Everyone "ooohed" and "awed."

Dudley stuck his head out of the crowd. "I can't read that... what's it say?"

"It is a list of ingredients to create the world's most delicious cookie. It will instantly attract our ninja thieves to it, so that we might capture them," said Minksy, running her hand down the displayed list. "I can bake this secret ninja cookie. First we will need to gather the ingredients."

"You heard the lady ninja, people! Move it, let's move it!" the Chief ordered.

Everyone ran to fetch ingredients as Minksy translated them to English.

Thirteen and a half minutes later, there was a huge bowl in the middle of the T.U.F.F. snack room being filled with the remaining ingredients.

Keswick stood on top of a tall chair and checked off each one as it was tossed into the mixing bowl.

"Two pounds of buh-buh-butterscotch chips... check. One pint of vanilla extract... check. A bag of coconut shavings... check." He scribbled the pen as Dudley came up to throw in his bags of ingredients. "Fuh-fuh-fuh-four pounds of chocolate chips and one bag of marshmallows."

Dudley opened the bags and shook them over the bowl... but they were empty!

"Agent Puppy!" Keswick grabbed his head in dismay. "Where are the chocolate chips and marshmallows?" he asked loudly.

If the gooey marshmallow creme and chocolate stains around Dudley's mouth were any indications, the plan was going haywire.

"Um, oops?" Dudley toed the ground nervously. "I thought it said _four teaspoons_ of chocolate chips and _one_ marshmallow." He held out his hand, revealing a small handful of melting chocolate chips and a single marshmallow. "So I kind of ate the spares." He tossed the handful into the bowl.

"Dudley!" everyone yelled at him.

"Now what are we gonna do?" moaned Agent Nuts.

"No cookies forever!" wailed Agent Bacon.

"No Grandma's special secret recipe frosted peanut butter caramel pecan crunch cookies!" sobbed The Chief.

"That she only makes once a year," Keswick finished. He and The Chief grabbed each other and sobbed hysterically.

Everyone else started to scream and cry and run around in blind panic.

Kitty threw up her hands. "Dudley, this is all your fault! I swear, if I never get another cookie, I'll be blaming it on you!"

Dudley's lip quivered. He put up a hand to silence Kitty, startling her somewhat. "You're right, Kitty. It is my fault. A lot of things were my fault today... and I'm going to make it right!"

"How?" she asked, a little incredulous of Dudley's motives.

"I'm going to eat the bowl of cookie batter, and let Minksy bake me into a cookie," he said, running for the bowl with his tongue hanging out. She stuck out her hand and stopped him before he got to far to the bowl.

"Whoa, heel, boy!" Kitty couldn't believe how stupid that had sounded. Only Dudley would allow himself to be cooked in an oven if it meant he got to devour some cookie batter first. "Dudley, you can't do that!"

"But we can't just let it go to waste!" Dudley whined, reaching out and grasping for the delicious smelling bowl of batter while running in place. Kitty now held him by the shirt collar.

Minksy came over and examined Dudley. "Hmm, maybe Dudley-san _is_ right, Kitty-san."

"What?" she asked, amazed.

"Really?" Dudley's tail began wagging. "I GET TO EAT THE BATTER?"

Kitty's amazement turned into aggression. "No way! I can't believe you'd think it's a good idea to try and bake Dudley into a cookie!" She let go of Dudley and began running toward Minksy, but before she got too far, Dudley grabbed her by the collar and held her back.

"Wait, Kitty-san! You're mistaken," Minksy assured her. "I only mean that Dudley should eat the batter. If he does, and then we heat up his stomach a little, he will release a smell like the cookie. We do not have to bake him completely for the plan to work."

Kitty relaxed somewhat. "Oh. Well, I suppose that couldn't hurt to try." She turned to Dudley. "Well, Dudley... what do you think?" Her eyes widened.

Dudley was already slurping down the entire bowl of raw cookie batter.

When he finished, he licked his mouth happily and patted his stomach.

"I like this plan," he said.

Kitty slapped her palm to her face.

"Now for phase two!" Dudley pulled out his laser blaster and aimed it at his own stomach.

"Careful, Dudley!" Kitty fretted.

"It's for the good of Petropolis, Kitty," Dudley said heroically. He fired at his stomach and twitched with the tingles it caused. He began pounding his left foot on the floor. "WHOAAAAAAAAA THAT GIVES ME A FUNNY TINGLEY FEELING!" He began to alternate between giggling and groaning.

Kitty covered her eyes. Minksy watched with her jaw hanging wide open. The rest of T.U.F.F. either shrieked and looked away or stared in shock and confusion.

"Dudley-san, do you feel all right?" Minksy asked nervously. She had never seen anyone brave enough to use the Bake no Jutsu on themselves.

"I... feel... something!" Dudley said. He released the trigger of his blaster. His stomach began to rumble.

Dudley opened his mouth and let out a huge, long burp.

It knocked Keswick and The Chief off their current seats and made everyone else dive to the floor or hide behind cover.

The walls shook. A chair fell over. Agent Jumbo screamed.

Kitty and Minksy cringed, somewhat stunned by Dudley's powerful belch.

Kitty grabbed her nose and turned away, afraid of what would come out of Dudley next.

"Oh, Dudley! That's just... hey, wait!" She let go of her nose and sniffed the powerful scent in the air. It smelled like a cookie!

It smelled like the most delicious cookie she had ever smelled in her entire life. It almost made her knees go weak. She began to drool.

"Oh my gosh! That smell. That amazing smell! It really is the most amazing cookie in the world!" she gasped.

Minksy sniffed the air. "It worked! Dudley-san's breath smells like the Bake no Jutsu's most perfect cookie!"

"Awesome!" Dudley shouted. He burped again.

Instead of being grossed out, everyone at T.U.F.F. inhaled the amazing scent of the most perfect cookie to ever not be baked!

"Wow, if that doesn't cuh-cuh-catch the cookie thieves, I'll eat my shuh-shuh-shoes," said Keswick.

The Chief bounced up onto Keswick's nose to have a better smell of the air. "Mmmm, it's enough to make me forget all about my Grandma's special secret recipe frosted peanut butter caramel pecan crunch cookies," he said, smelling the air with a daydream-y look on his face.

"The what?" Keswick asked, his face looking entranced like The Chief's.

"I have no idea," said The Chief, completely hypnotized by the sweet scent of perfect cookie.

"This cookie is powerful," Kitty remarked. She held her nose for safety. "Come on, Dudley. Let's get a fan, then get you to the window. I hope this works."

Kitty went into the storage room and brought out a fan.

"The Bake no Jutsu has never failed," Minksy assured her as they walked with Dudley to the window.

Before they made it to the window, it exploded inward. In the shattered remains was a boxing glove harpoon. The rope trailed out of the window and to Bird Brain in his Whirly Bird, with the gun in his hands that had fired the device at the window.

"Greetings, T.U.F.F.! I was told that you might know what happened to my cookies," he shouted to them.

Hanging onto the Whirly Bird's extended ladder was Snaptrap and the rest of his henchmen.

"I'm here, too!" he yelled, waving at them. "We met Bird Brain out front. Guess we both had the same idea to come bust in on you and see how you were doing with the whole cookie thief thing."

"It could be going better," said Dudley, annoyed at the enemy arrival. He felt another burp welling up, but didn't want to have the villains know of their plan. But he couldn't hold it in for long, and it exploded out of his mouth, making the Whirly Bird shudder.

"Good heavens! Agent Puppy, have you no manners?" Bird Brain scolded. He sniffed the air and found it to be strangely pleasant. "Oh my! What have you been eating lately? It smells fantastic!"

"Just the world's best cookie," Dudley admitted. "Now get out of the way, Bird Brain! I've got cookies to save."

"Would you mind saving my cookies as well?" Bird Brain asked. "After smelling that, all I can think about is cookies! I give myself up willingly! Even though I didn't really do anything yet. I was planning to rob a jewelry store next Tuesday, so I suppose you could put me down for that."

"What's say we all form a truce until we all get our cookies back?" suggested Snaptrap. "If there's more of us working together, we should be able to get those two little ninja punks totally easy."

"Kitty, is that a good idea?" Dudley asked her.

Kitty looked surprised that Dudley was finally acknowledging her again, and asking for her input. "Um, well, yes, I suppose it is! We'll form a truce and work together against these cookie ninjas. But when it's over, you guys are going to jail."

"Can Agent Puppy breathe on us while we're in our cells?" Bird Brain asked.

"But it's my birthday! I don't wanna spend the rest of my birthday in jail," Larry whined.

"That reminds me, we didn't get to go curtain shopping for Larry. Oh well! I'll just steal you a chocolate pudding cup from the prison mess hall," said Snaptrap.

"Oooh, I like chocolate pudding," Larry said, finally happy with a gift idea.

"Bird Brain, we're going to need to ride in your Whirly Bird," said Kitty.

"Oh, very well. But I'm driving!"

Bird Brain pulled his flying vehicle over to the broken window. Snaptrap and his fellow D.O.O.M. henchmen crawled up the ladder into the aircraft, letting Kitty, Dudley, and Minksy onboard.

"Okay, now fly over the city," Kitty said.

The heroes and villains, unexpectedly teamed up, flew off as the sun began dipping lower and lower.

Would they be able to save the cookies?


	5. Who Wants to Lick the Spoon?

**[Chapter 5 - Who Wants to Lick the Spoon?]**

Once they were flying high over Petropolis, Kitty turned to Dudley. "Dudley... burp! Burp like you've never burped before!"

Dudley inhaled, and released his loudest burp ever.

"That is so very disgusting!" wailed Bird Brain.

"My mother does worse than that," Snaptrap said.

"It's true," whispered Larry. He shuddered.

The scent of the most amazing cookie ever wafted through the air over Petropolis.

[Meanwhile... ]

Far below, as the scent reached, the two ninja thieves stopped in their tracks.

"That scent!" exclaimed the ninja racoon, Araiguma Kamikaze. "Someone has unleashed the Bake no Jutsu!"

"It must be a trap, Kamikaze-sempai. But we're powerless to resist it," said his racoon-dog partner in crime.

Their small mouths open wide, releasing a flood of drool.

"WE MUST HAVE THAT COOKIE!" yelled Kamikaze. He turned into a tornado flurry of spinning, and began to head toward the scent of the cookie.

"HAI!" Tanuki said, following his long time friend. He whipped out a bright purple oriental umbrella and opened it up. It had a floral pattern on top. He spun around, jumped into the air, and began to fly with the umbrella. "Wait for meeeeeeee!"

[On the Whirly Bird... ]

Dudley was running out of gas to burp with. "Kitty, I'm low on belching power!"

Kitty punched him in the stomach. Dudley burped again, furiously.

"Ow! Thanks."

Kitty grinned. "Glad I could help."

Minksy giggled at the pair. They acted like a girlfriend and boyfriend or something.

"Hey, what's that?" Snaptrap spoke up.

Everyone looked to see a whirling tornado coming down the street, right beneath the Whirly Bird.

"It's them! Look out, they're doing the Whirlwind Fury Technique!" Minksy cried out.

"The whirly-what technique?" asked Bird Brain in confusion.

"The Whirlwind Fury Technique! It will suck us right out of the sky if they get close enough!" Minksy shouted.

"They must think we have the real cookie," said Kitty.

The Whirly Bird jerked hard, throwing everyone around. Bird Brain yelled. Snaptrap almost fell out of the side of the vehicle. Larry grabbed onto Ollie's tail. Ollie and Francisco held on for dear life as the Whirly Bird fell into the tornado trap and began to spin in a slow circle.

"WHOA, WE'RE CAUGHT!" yelled Dudley. He accidentally burped again. "SO NOT HELPING!"

"I'll try and counteract the attack," said Minksy, pulling out a large Japanese folding fan.

Minksy began to wave the fan in a circle. To everyone's surprise, it produced a huge gust of wind that fought for dominance against the tornado trying to suck up the Whirly Bird. The spinning began to slow down.

Bird Brain pushed the controls as hard as he could. The Whirly Bird broke free of the tornado's wind trap.

"The net, release the net, Bat!" Bird Brain ordered.

"Where?" Bat predictably responded.

"Over there!" Bird Brain yelled, releasing one feathered hand from the controls to point at a huge red button that said "NET" on it.

The Whirly Bird flew off course a little. Bird Brain quickly placed his hand back on the steering wheel.

Bat turned the wrong way and smacked into the wall.

Bird Brain groaned loudly. "Owl, you do it!"

"Who?"

"YOU!" yelled Bird Brain.

"Oh, for the love of Pete! I'll do it," said Snaptrap. He ran over and pressed the button, dropping a large net down onto the shadowy figures below.

"Hey, I think we got 'em!" Dudley shouted. He let out one last burp. "Whoa, I think the cookie batter is getting digested. That one smelled a little funky."

"Eeeew!" Larry wailed, covering his nose. He was directly in the line of Dudley's last gaseous release. "That's gross!"

"You're gross!" Dudley shouted back, childishly.

"Would you both shut up already," said Kitty. "Focus! We've got criminals to capture."

The Whirly Bird landed and everyone ran out. They gathered at the net. Two figures were trapped inside.

"Gotcha, you filthy cookienappers!" Dudley aimed his laser at the net. He stared into it, realizing only too late that the figures inside were a pair of stuffed dummies. "Oh no, KITTY! THEY'RE FAKES!"

Before anyone could act, the ninjas appeared from their hiding spots in puffs of smoke. They began battling the teamed heroes and villains.

Within minutes, the entire hero-villain team up was knocked on the ground!

D.O.O.M. was in a pile on top of one another, with Larry being on the very bottom. Only his nose was sticking out from beneath Snaptrap's butt.

"This is the worst birthday ever!" he whined.

"You're telling me," groaned Snaptrap. "We should have gone to the curtain store first!"

The ninja racoon let out a harsh laugh.

"You've failed to catch me, and you never will," he said triumphantly. "Now I will take all the cookies from your city, as well as the entire world's soon enough!"

"NOOOOOO, NOT ALL THE COOKIES!" screamed Dudley. Kitty and Minksy were both lying on top of him. As much as he wanted to attack the villain after his horrible cookie threat, he was enjoying himself at the moment. Until Kitty's heel stuck him in the gut. "OW!"

"Oops," said Kitty, struggling to get up. She looked over and saw Minksy, looking knocked out. "Minksy? Are you all right?"

Minksy groaned.

Kitty examined her. Her wig had fallen off.

Wait... wig?

"What the heck?" Kitty gasped, pulling the wig off of Minksy. She stared at it, then down at Minksy. "Minksy... you wear a wig?"

"No," said Minksy. "But you've finally caught me in a lie after all this time, you stupid T.U.F.F. agents!"

Dudley gasped as he watched "Minksy" pull off her face, too.

Beneath the mask was the face of a male racoon!

Dudley screamed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Ponpoko Tanuki did a double-take. "Hai... What _is_ going on here? If that is you, Kamikaze-sempai... then who is—?" He turned to his fellow ninja to check.

The smiling ninja racoon punched him in the face!

Tanuki flew through the air and fell flat on his back a few feet away, seeing stars.

"Feh, anyone could see through that shallow disguise, you amatuer kunoichi!" shouted the real Araiguma Kamikaze as he pulled off his disguise.

"Is that so?" Minksy threw off her disguise.

"Of course," said Kamikaze scornfully.

"Then how come you couldn't see through this one?" Dudley asked. He went into a fighting stance, before the ninja racoon could react, he jumped through the air and kicked him in the face three times. "HAAAAAI-YEE-YEE!"

"Aaaah!" Kamikaze yelled, flying over to where Ponpoko Tanuki had landed and falling on top of him. "What is this? How!"

Dudley grinned. He grabbed his face and pulled off his secret disguise. It was Minksy Manxwell!

"Impossible!" Kamikaze wailed, watching "Minksy" pull off her disguise once again. It was Dudley Puppy.

"That was AWESOME!" yelled Dudley, throwing his ninja disguise in different directions. "BEING A NINJA IS SO COOL!"

"Wait a minute!" Kitty grabbed her head in confusion. "If you were Minksy the whole time... and Minksy was you... and she was Araiguma Kamikaze... then I must be—!"

Kitty grabbed her face and removed a mask and disguise.

"Agent Keswick!" shouted Keswick, undressing from his Kitty Katswell disguise. He laughed cutely.

"Whoa, whoa, wait just a minute," said Bird Brain. "If she was you and you were him and he was her..."

Bird Brain threw off a disguise, revealing himself to be Kitty.

"Then I must be me!" Kitty grinned.

"Who?" asked Owl.

"Where?" asked Bat.

They pulled off disguises... revealing Owl to be Bat, and Bat to be Owl.

"Okay, this is getting really complicated," Snaptrap complained, watching the events unfold with intense confusion. He grabbed his face and tried to tug it off. "Okay, I'm me." He grabbed Larry and did the same thing, only Larry squirmed and trying to get away.

"Ow, Snaptrap, stop it! What are you doing?" he whined.

"I'm trying to see if you're really you! Hold still!"

"I'm really me! I'm really me!" Larry asserted until Snaptrap let him go.

Dudley and Kitty had finished handcuffing the two unconscious ninjas in ninja proof handcuffs that Minksy had given them.

"Well, that was fun," said Kitty.

"And weird," said Dudley. "But awesome! I'm going to start practicing ninjitsu from now on." He did a spin kick in the air. "Starting with my favorite technique: Cookie no Jitsu! The ability to make cookies out of thin air! HI-GEE-GEE!"

A bunch of cookies exploded in the air around him.

"Reporting in, chuh-chuh-Chief," Keswick said to his wrist communicator. "We've secured your Grandma's special secret recipe frosted peanut butter caramel pecan crunch cookies. Repeat, we've secured your Grandma's special secret recipe frosted peanut butter caramel pecan crunch cookies!"

"Good job!" the Chief complimented back. "Get back here pronto and we'll have some to celebrate."

Snaptrap picked up one of the fallen cookies. "Great! Free cookies! All this action and suspense has made me hungry." He chewed on the cookie. "Mmm, this cookie is really delicious, Agent Puppy. What's in it?"

Dudley smirked. "Oh, it's just my mom's special recipe. _Cheese _and peanut cookies."

Snaptrap stopped chewing. He threw the leftover cookie into the air and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm allergic to cheese!" he wailed. His body grew puffy. He swelled up, like a rat shaped parade balloon. "Darn it!"

Larry grabbed his box of special secret recipe frosted oatmeal raisin almond crunch cookies, laughing at Snaptrap. Everyone else on D.O.O.M. was knocked out, and Snaptrap's face was so puffy, he could no longer stick anything else in his mouth. "Ha ha, Snaptrap, guess you won't be eating any of these!"

The shrew sat down and began happily stuffing his mouth with cookies.

"Mmm! I take it back. This is the _best_ birthday ever!" he declared, spilling crumbs down his sweater vest.

"Nooooooo!" Snaptrap groaned, wiggling his arms and legs uselessly.

Smiling, Kitty handcuffed Larry to a light pole so he didn't try to escape. He didn't look like he cared at all.

"We'll rent a flatbed truck and come back for you, Snaptrap," Dudley joked.

The T.U.F.F. agents jumped into the T.U.F.F. mobile and zoomed off to headquarters.

"Larry! I order you to save one of those cookies for me, OR PERISH!" yelled Snaptrap in the distance. "I need an antihistamine!"

[Back at T.U.F.F. headquarters... ]

Everyone had one of Grandma Dumbrowski's special secret recipe frosted peanut butter caramel pecan crunch cookies in their claws and paws, eating happily.

"Good work, agents Puppy, Katswell, and Manxwell!" congratulated The Chief. "I knew you could do it! Except for that fifteen minutes when I didn't think you could do it that I spent on the bathroom floor, crying into a pillow while sucking my tiny thumb."

"NOH PROBLUM, CHURF!" Dudley had his mouth full of chewed cookie.

"Ew," said The Chief, cringing at Dudley's extreme, but comical lack of manners. The Chief heard his phone ring and bounced off to his office to answer it. "Hang on, I've got a phone call."

Dudley turned to Kitty. "Kitty, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to you when we started the mission."

"That's okay, Dudley," Kitty responded. "I'm sorry I got sort of jealous over you thinking Minksy was so cool. She is pretty cool."

"Really? You think I am cool?" Minksy asked, honestly surprised. She blushed.

"Nuh-nuh-ninjas are always cool," Keswick said, ripping off his original clothes to reveal his little black and red ninja outfit. "Except when they're villains who steal cookies." He began doing various action poses.

"Good ninjas always beat bad ninjas!" Dudley shouted, raising his paws for high fives from Kitty and Minksy.

They all high fived.

The Chief came back from his office. "Oh no! That was my Grandma, you guys. She told me that she accidentally mistook a bottle of Volcanic Torment tabasco sauce for the vanilla extract and baked it into the cookies!"

Everyone stopped eating and stared at their cookies. Seconds later, they opened their mouths and breathed fire everywhere.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was slightly charred and covered in black soot, coughing.

"They're still good cookies, Chief," said Dudley, smiling. He devoured the rest of his cookie. Then he turned his head and breathed fire again into Kitty's face.

Kitty coughed, waving her hands to clear the new smoke. "Well, he's right!" She ate her cookie and breathed fire at Dudley.

Everyone else finished their cookies, breathing fire all over the place again.

"Looks like you guys could use some milk," said Keswick, munching his cookie. He was the only one to not breathe fire after eating.

Kitty, Dudley, Minksy, and Keswick jumped into the air and did a freeze frame.

**[THE END!]**

* * *

Thanks for reading & reviewing!


End file.
